Willowbreeze/Main article
|age=Approx. 48 moons (4 years) at death |pastaffie= }} }} |death=Greencough |kit=Willowkit |apprentice=Willowpaw |warrior=Willowbreeze |queen=Willowbreeze |starclan resident=Willowbreeze |mother=Fallowtail |father=Reedfeather |sister=Graypool |mate=Crookedstar |daughters=Silverstream, Minnowkit, Willowkit |mentor=Owlfur |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Redtail's Debt, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''Crookedstar's Promise}} '''Willowbreeze' is a silver-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Willowbreeze was a RiverClan warrior under Hailstar’s and Crookedstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. She was born as Willowkit to Fallowtail of RiverClan and Reedfeather of WindClan, along with her sister Graykit. When Reedfeather revealed himself to be their father, he took Willowkit and her sister away to WindClan, claiming right to them as their father. They were soon taken back by RiverClan, and Willowkit became an apprentice known as Willowpaw, with Owlfur as a mentor. During her apprenticeship, she became quite close to Crookedpaw, and the two flirted frequently together. Eventually, she earned her warrior name, Willowbreeze, and became mates with Crookedstar after he became leader. Eventually, Willowbreeze came to expect Crookedstar's kits, but ended up developing Greencough. Shortly after the birth of Minnowkit, Willowkit, and Silverkit, she and two of the kits died, leaving only Silverkit for Crookedstar to raise. Willowbreeze ascended to StarClan, where she was reunited with Crookedstar when his nine lives were over. History ''Super Editions :In 'Crookedstar's Promise, Willowkit and Graykit are born in RiverClan to Fallowtail, though no father is ever named. Eventually, however, Reedfeather, the WindClan deputy, comes to claim the kits for WindClan, revealing himself to be their father. Fallowtail ends up letting her kits go instead of causing a war, and Willowkit is forced to follow as Reedfeather carries away Graykit. Hailstar eventually goes to retrieve them back, and they are reunited with their mother. Not long after, she becomes an apprentice named Willowpaw. Willowpaw begins to grow closer to Crookedjaw after he saves her from a dog. After he gives her tips on how to catch a bird for her assessment, she passes and earns the name Willowbreeze, after Fallowtail's suggestion as a reminder of her heritage. :Mapleshade, not liking Crookedjaw and Willowbreeze's bond, attempts to have her captured by Twolegs, but she is rescued. While pregnant with his kits, she develops a cough that steadily gets worse. She has her kits, and Brambleberry announces that her cough has turned into Greencough and that her body is rejecting the catmint given to her. Together, she and Crookedstar name their kits Minnowkit, Willowkit, and Silverkit, and Crookedstar spends the night with her. She passes away during the night, leaving Crookedstar distraught. Minnowkit and Willowkit die shortly after her, leaving Crookedstar to raise Silverkit by himself. When Crookedstar loses his final life, she is among the cats to greet him in StarClan. ''Field Guides'' :In ''Battles of the Clans, Willowkit and Graykit are taken by Reedfeather to WindClan. Initially Hailstar was going to let the kits stay there, but when their mother starts slowly fading from grief he takes a patrol to get them back. Threatening to go so far as to kill the guards, they escape with Willowkit and Graykit, and the battle for them is ended when Hailstar almost drowns Reedfeather. When the time comes for Willowpaw to receive her warrior name, Fallowtail requests that she be called Willowbreeze so she'll carry the strength of both the wind and water. Detailed description :'Willowbreeze is a pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with soft fur and amber eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *She has WindClan blood through Reedfeather. *Her and Graypool's warrior names were suggested by Fallowtail, their mother, so they both carry the strength of wind and water together. Mistakes *She is mistakenly shown as a solid colored cat. *She has been mistakenly called Willowkit despite already having earned her apprentice name. *She has mistakenly been called dark. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages